Eavesdropper? I think not!
by Sushi-master901
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N : YES! I finally created a second story! The first one was a disaster and i'm hoping this will turn out good! I'm really not used to writing school fics or AUs. And i'm no good at fluffiness either, but i hope you do like it. Yes, Yuffie's supposed to be sort of the person who reports everyone's life...or sorta...well, it's in her point of view! Enjoy!)_

_Second year: Yuffie Kisaragi -Daughter of the Wutai Leader. A mischievous brat that doesn't know her place in conversations, she is always butting into people's relationships and often found eavesdropping with Reno (both have same interest)_

_Reno-some cool guy that plays pranks, often found eavesdropping on others with Yuffie, Rufus' 'follower'_

_Rude-Son of the General of the Army, Reno's partner in crime, Rufus' 'follower'_

_Third year: Cloud Strife-Leader of his little groupie, quiet and cool, he never shows his emotions_

_Tifa Lockhart–living with Cloud, Barrett, and others, seems to hang out with Cloud the most, owns a shop nearby with happens to be the group's hangout_

_Rufus –Son of president Shinra, rivals with Cloud's gang and always gets them into trouble_

_Fourth year: Vincent Valentine-Lonesome and cold, he wears clothes that is usually against dress code(Chains, random and dark accessories, longer hair, not wearing uniform, etc.) though the teachers are too afraid to tell him off(even if he's good looking). No one knows what goes through his mind_

_Lucrecia Crescent-A science genius that had feelings for Vincent but denied it_

_Aeris Gainsborough-Helped Cloud and the group a lot_

_Zack Fair-Cloud's good friend, in a relationship with Aeris_

_Others: Barrett Wallace-Supposed to be some sort of father like figure, he's often found around the school messing around_

_Cid Highwind-Mechanic/pilot that hangs out with Cloud's little gang_

_Red XIII-Living under Tifa's care in her shop, not seen as often since he's in an animal form_

* * *

Eavesdropper? I think not!

"Ah, another lifeless day!!!" Yuffie yawned as she walked down the road towards the school.

"Oh, hi Vincent, are you talking with Lucrecia?" Yuffie came running from behind.

"Shut up…" He whispered while he put his phone away. She snickered and spotted Tifa walking alone.

"Yo Tifa," Yuffie called. "Where's Cloud?!"

"Hmph, how should I know?!" She marched away, fuming.

"Geez, that woman!" Yuffie exclaimed, "I wonder if the two got into a fight or something like that… Vincent?" She looked around franticly and noticed him standing there with a dumb expression while staring at his phone again. You wouldn't be able to tell if he was angered or depressed. If you choose one, you would think it was the other.

"What happened, huh?" She questioned. He quickly put away his phone and walked away.

"Geez, everyone's leaving me to die on the streets today…" She looked around and continued walking to school.

* * *

"Barrett, have you seen Cloud?" Yuffie found Barrett trying to get something in a box with his artificial hand. Frustrated, he slammed the thing shut and stormed away outside. 

"Okay, maybe everyone's just in a bad mood…" She finally decided to go to class early.

That period, she had a few upper classmen in her class. Reno and Rude were messing with a stink bomb, Tifa was silently reading a book that happened to be upside down, Rufus was bullying a first year student, and Cloud's seat stayed empty. Everything seemed normal except the fact that Tifa's book was upside down and Cloud was late.

"Tifa, you live with Cloud right? Where is he? I have to ask him a question!" At that time, Yuffie had finally become frustrated herself. Tifa completely ignored her and continued doing her own things.

"Gah, forget it…" Yuffie walked to her seat.

"Yo," Reno snuck up behind her. "Let's follow the Tifa-girl and see what she's up to!"

"Oh hi, have you…" Yuffie looked up at him and grinned, "YOU'RE A GENIOUS! Why haven't I thought of that before?!" She jumped up and ran around the room.

* * *

"Okay missy, you don't have to go crazy…" He walked back to Rude who was sitting alone at his desk. After class, Yuffie began stalking Tifa. Well, it was kinda boring at first. She went to all her classes like all normal students, but she was more aggressive. People would come up to her and ask where Cloud was (mostly fan girls). She would mostly ignore them. When they asked to tell him something, she would scream "I'm not your slave!" Yuffie had an idea of what had happened. 

"THAT IS IT!" A voice came from the locker room. "I don't care where Cloud is, okay? Now leave me in peace before I tear off your heads!" The girls around ran away in fear. Soon, Aeris came walking inside.  
"What's wrong? You've been angry since you got to school." Tifa knew she couldn't be angered with Aeris around. Her aura was too pure.

"I-I don't know. I've been very frustrated with Cloud recently. Remember two days ago, when Rufus pulled a bad prank on Cloud? He got hurt really badly and wouldn't let me help him! Then he goes off and lets this fan girl of his treat him instead!" Aeris giggled with glee.

"I see, so you're just jealous, right?" Tifa blushed and shook her head.

"N-No, that's not true, I just thought…well, he's such a player and he uses me as a messenger!" Tifa quickly got up and bowed slightly. "Um, I have to go, class is about to start…"

"Oh, alright, good bye then." Aeris called to her.

"So that's why she was so pissed today! She's jealous!" Yuffie came jumping in with a grin.

"My, were you eavesdropping this whole time?" Aeris asked, startled.

"Yup, ever since I decided to stalk Tifa! Since it's the last period, I'm gonna go find Cloud. He must be at home with Marlene or some one."

"Why do you want to see him so badly?"

"Well, I had an idea on how we can earn enough gil so we can all go to Costa Del Sol during the summer! I can sell my extra materia for higher prices!" Aeris giggled again and agreed that she should search for Cloud.

(A/N: Hmm, i was wondering if the first chapter was too short. I was too lazy to add anything else. I hope you liked it!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:Ah, finished this chappy uber quickly. I hope you like it since i pretty much rushed on it...--; Thanks for reviewing!)

Yuffie jumped up and down on the streets as she headed towards sector 7.

"Does Cloud really have feelings for Tifa?" Yuffie asked herself as she remembered what Aeris said in the locker room.

"_You know, it's not like Cloud to let some other woman take advantage of him like that!" Yuffie exclaimed! "I thought he was a better man then that!"_

"_Well, I'm not very sure why he would do such a thing…" Aeris replied._

"_Yeah, he really should have let Tifa do the work. It ruins his image whenever he asks another girl to do it for him!"_

"…_work? Do you thing he doesn't want Tifa to do all the work for him?"_

"_Huh? What gives you that idea? She always does the bandaging for him."_

"_Exactly, that's why he doesn't want her to bandage him!" Yuffie was indeed confused with what Aeris said._

"_I mean, what if he was worried that she was tired of bandaging him up all the time?"_

"_So you mean she's too tired to bandage him up and he's letting her rest?"_

"_No, that's not what I meant. I think Cloud might have feelings for her and he is afraid Tifa will get angry because she has to take care of him!"  
"So he doesn't want her to be angry…wait, Cloud has feelings for Tifa?!" Yuffie's face lit up. "Why didn't I think of it before?! It's so obvious! Both of them are always acting and…"_

"_Yuffie, I'm only making an assumption."_

"_Oh, so it's not true that Cloud has feelings for her?"_

"_I don't know Yuffie, I don't know…" Aeris gave a sigh of relief as soon as she finished her conversation with Yuffie. Anyone could tell she tired herself out by even speaking with her._

* * *

She ran inside and found Marlene and Denzel cleaning the house.

"Hey you two, have you seen Cloud?"

"Yeah, but some lady is visiting him right now." Marlene smiled sweetly at Yuffie.

"Some…lady? You mean some random lady came into the house, marched up stairs, and is molesting Cloud right now?!" Yuffie was shock for some reason.

"Hey, don't say stuff like that!" Denzel scolded. "we're still kids you know!" Yuffie ran up stairs and looked for him through all the rooms. Finally, she came to a stop. There, Cloud sat shirtless with bandages covering most of his body with a girl clutching his arm and wrapping a bandage around his wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out of the house!" Yuffie chased the fan girl out of the room and then returned. "What is your problem letting other girls come into your room like that?!"

"Feh, I was only getting a free bandaging." Cloud slipped into a tee shirt and laid back down on the bed as if nothing happened.

"Grr, you're so frustrating!"

"Would you hurry up and tell me the reason why you're here?!"

"Oh, right, well I finally found the perfect way to earn gil in order to get to Costa Del Sol!" Yuffie forgot all about the things that happened before.

"What, you're still going on about that? I don't want to go." Cloud rolled his eyes and pulled the covers up.

"Geez you big meanie! No wonder why Tifa's all mad at you!!!!" Yuffie stuck out her tongue and headed for the door.

"Wait, Tifa's angry?" He quickly pulled down the covers and sat up.

"Duh, can't you tell or is your skull too thick to notice you stupid brainless nose-hair?!" Cloud frowned and looked down as if in shame.

"W-What, are you seriously sad about what I just called you?" Yuffie felt a small rush of pity since his face look so sad and sorrowful.

"Tifa's angry at me…" Cloud looked almost dead by now.

"H-H-Hey, snap out of it!" Franticly, Yuffie grabbed a cup of water and tossed it on him (A/N: wonder why she did that…).

"What are you doing Yuffie?!" Tifa looked at the two in shock. "Are you trying to find a way to drown him? Cuz it's not working!" Tifa rushed to Cloud with a towel, tossing it on him.

"T-Tifa, you're not angry?" Cloud asked with a hint of hope.

"Hmph, I'm only doing that so I won't be troubled with having to care for your cold!" Tifa left the room, angry at Cloud just because he asked.

"Haha, she sure is in a bad mood…"

"This is your fault you brat. Leave now and never come back!" Cloud got out of bed, buckled up his blade and left the room.

"Eh, Cloud sure is acting funky today. Oh well, I guess I can try convincing him another time…"

* * *

Yuffie left the house and took a long stroll across the street. There she spotted Reno standing behind a wall.

"Watcha doin'?" She asked. He quickly silenced her and told her to listen. It was Vincent's voice being heard, and Lucrecia's.

"Whoa, he's talking with Lucrecia!" Lucrecia was very popular amongst the guys. It's a wonder how she had chosen Vincent among the other men, especially since he hardly speaks to people and is not interested in relationships. Today, something was weird. Lucrecia worn a horribly upsetting smile of sympathy, as if someone close to Vincent died or something like that.

"Vincent," Lucrecia said in a low tone, "I'm s-sorry, but I'm not interested in you…I met…someone else…" She looked like she was about to break down. All Vincent did was stare, astonished at her words. Suddenly, she turned around and ran out of the alley way they were standing in.

"H-Hey Reno, can you do me a favor and tail Lucrecia for a while?" Yuffie got up and looked down at him.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe it. Vicent Valentine, dumped, of all people!" He got up and ran after Lucrecia. Yuffie walked over to Vincent and poked his shoulder.

"Hiya Vinny!" She tried keeping the mood happy.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah, I did…"

"Hmph, eavesdropper, go away."

"Sigh, that's not the first time I've been called that…are, you sad?"

"I don't care. As long as she's happy, I am too…why am I talking you about this?" Yuffie grinned like a child then frowned again. "You truly are sad, aren't you?" He looked down and walked away.

"Vincent," He stopped, "you know she really does love you, you know?" He shrugged and continued his way.

* * *

As she headed home, she heard a scream from down the alley. Yuffie ran down to see all the commotion. A girl was being attacked by and ugly blob. Not just any girl, Lucrecia.

(A/N) Lol, couldn't think of a better cliffy! I hope you liked this chapter! Adieu!


End file.
